


Forever Young

by thanat0s



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Im gonna mention this ocs name sometime but u can always replace her name, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Prompto being... Himself.., Prompto x oc - Freeform, Prompto x reader, Romance, Sort of for both you and prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanat0s/pseuds/thanat0s
Summary: Kamille (or Reader) was so excited to attend Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya's wedding she practically begged Ignis to let her travel with them. She won't ever admit it, but she was especially looking forward to spending more time with Prompto. Unfortunately, he begins to develop feelings for another woman as soon as they hit their first stop.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey, its me, the author... This is purely self indulgent tbh. It's also my first time writing something like this, i'm not a very good writer perse, since im more of an artist. but i hope i can at least convey the scenes alright.
> 
> I'll mention the name of the main character a couple times cause Prompto will call her by her nickname a lot, and i'll maybe drop a few sketches. But you're free to self insert as well.

_Apparently the prince attended that school. Thats why your parents had sent you there. They hoped to worm their way into the royal family's affairs through you. But you werent gonna let that happen, you had decided you didnt want to give them what they selfishly desired. As luck would have it though, your fate would conveniently continue to cross paths with his._

_Amongst the crowded lunch tables he would usually sit a safe distance from you. You would exchange glances with him from time to time, but you had been too stubborn to properly acknowledge him. This attitude hadnt gone unnoticed by the prince's fanclub._

_Sometime after your first year, you were stopped by a crowd of your peers, and after a brief exchange of words, they had thrown you to the ground. They pushed your huddled body mercilessly, and called you names, accused you of thoughts that had never crossed your mind. But it stopped as soon as it began. The prince parted the crowd with a silent grace, you could nearly call it divine intervention. Another student you hadnt seen before appeared behind him and reached out to you. His blonde hair aglow with the light of the sun behind him, a cherub and his deity. Time moved slowly as you looked up to your saviors in wonder, and at the moment, the blonde boy took your hand in his, you thought you couldnt belong anywhere else than with them._

_From then on, you sat exclusively with Noctis and Prompto. They had recently become friends but they acted like they'd known each other for much longer. You remembered that you were a lot like Noctis: calmed and somewhat aloof. Though Prompto was definitely the one who made you smile the most..._

-

Now you were here, travelling miles away from the Crown City, with four of your closest friends. You leaned back on your seat stretching your arms out and placing them behind the two men who sat with you. Gladiolus, the larger man to your right, tore his eyes away from his book to give you a sideglance, followed by an amused snort. Noctis, the somewhat lean prince to your left, only stirred in his sleep, but if he were lucid he wouldve probably given you an annoyed sigh.

He was getting married, finally, to the radiant Lady Lunafreya. And when Prompto had told you about it weeks ago you practically begged Ignis to let you go with them to Altissia to attend the wedding. Noctis acted like he didn't care about anything, but you knew how important Luna was to him. You sorta wished someone would light up for you the same way he did when someone mentioned her name.

"Argh so boring--- there hasn't been much of anything for miles." Prompto whined, after reluctantly snapping a photo of nothing in particular.

"Well yes, it's typically common for the Leide region. The hot temprature provides little water for vibrant plantlife. It's not very scenic, depending on your tastes." Ignis responded, taking one hand off the wheel to adjust his glasses. You retracted your arms and leaned forward, "Do you like this kinda place Ignis?"

His brows furrowed in response before answering, "It's unbearably hot. I prefer a nice breeze. Perhaps a few more clouds in the sky, the perfect weather for a stroll or a picnic."

"Ah so the air ventilated rooms back at the castle..." you joked.

"Precisely."

You giggled at his response. Ignis carried himself in a serious manner, but the way he joked around was definitely up your alley.

Prompto shuffled in his seat before answering himself, "Eh this place really isn't _so_ bad, I bet you can totally find some badass stuff around here.. OH like gruff hunters and snakes and wolves and stuff!!"

You smiled at him before sticking your nose up, "I mean if you say so... But hunters are everywhere, wolves can live in cold places too!! And snakes are a bit..."

"You scared of snakes Millie?! Heehee" Prompto teased you while he made a slithering motion with his hand. You grabbed it angrily and held it down, puffing your cheeks in defense.

"N-no!! That's not it at all!!! I'd just.. um.. rather not run into any... " you slinked back stubbornly turning your gaze away from his. "Plus getting poisoned suuuucks."

"Ah dont worry about it kiddo, we got antidodes and extra muscle to save ya if ya get bit or anything." Gladio reassured you, taking the chance to join in on the conversation. "The poor snake wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Yeaa-uh against _ME_!!? I'll send the snake RUNNING so it better think twice about biting you!!"

"Pfft--" you managed to choke out before laughing at Prompto's intteruption, Gladio joined in the laughter himself which only made Prompto blush even more.

"What the hell you guys I was being completely serious here;;"

You wiped the tears from the corners of your eyes, "I know, I know" you managed to utter between your chuckles, "I-it's just, super nice of you, Prompto, thank you." you smiled warmly at him, causing him to fumble with his camera to quickly capture the moment.

"Ah, Prompto;;"

"Sorry, I know you don't like it but, I couldn't help it......" he looked to the side bashfully, Gladio grunted to himself in response.

"Hmm" Prompto turned his attention to his best friend, fast asleep behind Ignis. "Hey, think you can help me get a better photo of Noctis?"

You turned to your left, Noctis was slightly hunched over, a peaceful look on his face. He'd been knocked out for a while, so you assumed it would be safe to humor Prompto for now. You removed your black sunglasses from the top of your head, placing them gently over the princes eye's. Prompto smiled and focused his camera but ushered you to keep going. Gladio pointed to his own bag at his feet. "I got a pair too." You reached into his bag pulling out another pair of sunglasses and, after you placed them carefully over the first pair, Prompto excitedly handed you his own glasses.

Finally, Prompto snapped the photo of the sleeping prince, who currently wore 3 sunglasses. The three of you snickered at the sight, but sharply held your breath in unison the second Noctis spoke up.

"Are we there yet?" his lazy voice showed he wasn't completely awake.  
"Not quite, your majesty." Ignis answered, before looking back at him through the rear-view mirror. He cracked a smile and continued to focus on the road. As soon as Ignis moved away, Noctis spotted his own reflection in the mirror.  
" _Haha_. I guess I can't sleep in peace when you guys are around either..." Noctis said in a sarcastic tone.

"We were just making sure you wouldn't get the sun in your eyes!" you piped up and gave Prompto a high five in triumph.

"Well don't care for me _too_ much.." Noctis muttered, removing the extra sunglasses and handing Prompto's and Gladio's back to you. In turn you kept Prompto's pair and gave him Gladio's glasses.

"Hmph I can't believe you three," Gladio mused before turning the page in his book.

You spent the next few minutes joking around with Noctis and Prompto before Ignis interrupted to alert everyone of an upcoming gas station.

"Aw hells yeah! Lets all stop for a bite to eat!! Im starvin'!" Prompto hollered as the car slowed down to pull into the parking space.

You were feeling pretty peckish yourself so you hoped Noctis would want to stop here for a few minutes too.

Just as everyone was slipping out of their seats, a new and perky voice called out to the group.

"Howdy fellas! Now I wonder, what could the prince himself be lookin' to do around these here parts?!" 


	2. not a doubt in my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Burps real loud
> 
> Hey sorry. Here's this. I'd update more frequently but I'm constantly busy;; so sorry.
> 
> If u got uhm critiques or pointers please tell me i'd love to get better at writing.

Everyone turned their attention to the woman approaching them. Golden bouncy curls and piercing chartruse eyes, the car grease on her face and curvacious body only added to her irresistable tomboy charm. Hammerhead didn't suit her beauty, but at the same time, she made it absolutely hers, like she was it's national monument. You were 100 percent sure you weren't the only one blown away by her assets since the rest of the boys seemed to freeze in place. Gladio and Prompto, mouths agape. Ignis, eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Noctis, of course, the ever dense prince, seemed like the only one unfazed.

"...Hello?" he responded just as hesitantly as he approached her. He rarely displayed the confidence of an actual prince, but you had always thought it was one of many endearing qualities.

"Hello! Well ya must be the prince!! Welcome to Hammerhead, yer highness!" the woman added before adjusting her cap. "Can i help yall with anythin'?" She chirped, turning her attention to the entire group, her smile widened as she shot a wink to no one in particular.

You slinked out of the car slower than your companions as a pang of embarrassment hit you. Oh man she must've just realized she'd have everyone eating out of the palm of her hand or something, and you were sure the thought would keep nagging you in the future. The boys weren't exactly bright when it came to the ultireor motives of ill mannered women. Usually, the burden weighed on you to act as the voice of reason. Back in highschool, you remembered how Prompto fell head over heels for one of the popular girls. She leeched off his wallet for weeks until you stepped in to pull them apart. It was a tough job and sometimes the boys resented you for it, but never for too long. They were definitely sharp enough to learn their mistake. You hoped the routine would not be repeated this time.

"I think we just stopped for gas.." Noctis answered once more, snapping you out of your reverie. He looked to Ignis as if he was searching for a confirmation. His bespectacled advisor merely nodded before leaning over the car door and taking a look at the fuel gauge. Nearly empty.

"That's correct. Have we met before?" Ignis adjusted his eyewear as he questioned the blonde woman. His guard was up as well.

"Well I don't reckon we have, but it sure is a pleasure!" She reached out a gloved hand to Ignis but grabbed his own hand before he could properly hold it out. "Name's Cindy, Cindy Aurum!" she flashed another smile and excitedly shook hands with the rest of the team. Each of the boys gracefully greeted her, and seemed to be warming up to her, much to Cindy's liking.

Meanwhile, you attempted to hide behind Gladio's large frame, narrowly missing Cindy's eye, but she made sure to greet every single one of you. "Now don't be 'fraid a lil ol' me, I promise I won't bite ya~!" She was so cheery and hospitable, you ended up feeling guilty for trying to evade her. You pushed aside your doubts from before, gave into your embarrassment, and sheepishly shook her hand.

"What do I have to do if I want you to bite?" Gladio smoothly responded for you, his cadence slightly giving off a hint of a playful flirt. He was so great at socializing, his specialty being sweet talking the ladies. You figured you could use a lesson or two from him in flirtatious conversation. But you knew that you'd never actually have the confidence to match. His grin grew wider watching the blonde adjust her cap once more, maybe he had actually caught her off guard judging by the small blush forming on her cheeks. Cindy laughed his comment off sweetly and patted the man's muscular shoulders.  
"Ooooh yer a charmer aint cha, big fella? Be careful hun or I may just be enticed to take ya up on yer offer~"

Gladio responded with a smirk, "You won't hear me complaining."

"Hey hey Cindy, Do you mind?" Prompto spoke up suddenly, he had conveniently been readying his camera the moment Gladio began to speak with her. But he definitely seemed the most eager to interact with her, since he'd been oddly silent since they arrived, probably racking his head for things to speak to Cindy about. He corrected the focus on his camera, pointing the lense straight at her.

"Ya takin a photo of me? Well make sure to get my good side!~" she took the chance to change poses while Prompto snapped multiple photographs of her in varying angles. He was definitely enjoying himself now with a new model, especially one so willing to play along. "Now you make sure to send me some of those back, ya hear?"

"I totally will, Cindy!" Prompto bashfully kicked the dirt, contemplating his next question, but he quickly recovered deciding to brave through it, " Uh-um.. Do you wanna look through them now!? You're really a natural model you know?!" he held the camera up to his face, leaning closer to Cindy so they could both take a closer look at his photographs.

You turned away before you were tempted to walk over there and join them. Ignis and Gladio had already gone to investigate the shop next to the gas pump. They were preoccupied with restocking curatives and other necessities. Noctis had also broken away from the crowd, instead heading to the diner nearby. You hurried to his side.

"Are you hungry or something, Noct?" You leaned forward, trying to take a peek at his expression.

"A bit..." he mumbled while approaching the counter. "But first we need to see if there's anything important nearby..."

You nodded, he was looking to dig up information on the area, a smart move. As Noctis began interrogating the cook, taking out his map to mark down key spots, you took a seat at the counter beside them. The music inside the diner was extremely old fashioned, not necessarily to your tastes but it could matter less to you. Looking up at the menu, you were really craving the sandwiches. The photo on the menu showcased the dish perfectly, and you could already smell the juicy meat in the air. You felt your stomach begin to rumble, but Noctis was still preoccupied, so you swung your seat away from the counter. You decided you didn't want to keep torturing yourself by drooling at the menu.

Gazing outside the window, you could tell this place really was in the middle of nowhere. There was dirt completely covering the vehicles in the small parking lot, and you figured some of them could've been parked there for years now with all the rust they'd been collecting. The tune began to repeat. You wondered where and how exactly the people lived around here after they closed shop. Living out in the quiet, bare, desert, you didn't think you'd be able to do it. In fact you sort of dreaded the upcoming camping stops Gladio had enthusiastically warned you about. At least you wouldn't be camping alone. You had these three to keep you company, and they were definitely a lively bunch. The notes echoed in your thoughts like distant white noise.

You turned your attention to Prompto and Cindy at the corner of your eye. Still talking, still taking photos, still laughing together. The sight of them getting along was foreign to you. These three rarely engaged too long with others, much less Prompto with other girls ever since his many misjudgments. But he looked so excited to have her attention. It was about time he found a girl he was comfortable with, you kept telling yourself, ignoring the fact that this had already happened for him long ago. Your nose scrunched up at the last little thought that crossed your mind. What an ugly way to think!! Cindy was so nice and charming, it really was no wonder she and Prompto were getting along so well. The more your thoughts ran wild the less you could hear, the same jingle overlapping on itself, growing louder and louder and louder.

"Hey kiddo you doin alright?" Gladio had his large hand on your shoulder, and it had apparently been there for some time. He looked down at you with concern in his eyes.

At the sound of Gladio's rumbling voice, you were thrown back down to earth. The same tune now just drowned behind the chatter of the customers and the clinks of forks hitting porcelain plates.

"Huh? Y-yeah sorry. Just spaced out a little." You were so far gone that you hadn't even noticed Gladio and Ignis enter the diner. You shrugged his muscular hand off your shoulder before swinging your seat back towards the counter. Staring daggers into your lap, you wanted to hide your embarrassment from being caught with your head in the clouds.

Gladio paused a bit before taking the seat next to you. He could sense you weren't exactly yourself. "Hey Noct, you order anything yet? Kiddo here just almost passed out, shes probably too shy to tell you she's hungry."

You immediately sat straight up, looking at your friend like he had just betrayed you, but then also turning to Noctis, hoping he wouldn't take offense.

"Huh? no I haven't... sorry..we can eat now.." Noctis looked up at the menu, deciding on what to order for himself.

"Noctis, Perhaps it would be wise to stop here for the time being." Ignis suggested, he took a seat at the counter as well and paused a moment to check the time on his wrist watch. "The sun will be setting soon. If you plan on venturing elsewhere we should make haste now, lest we run into trouble on the way."

"Hmm... think we'll just stay here for the night, Specs."

"Very well." Ignis was satisfied with the decision. The roads really were dangerous at night, and it would be stupid to try and tempt fate. Powerful daemons roamed the roads in place of cars. You hadn't seen one up close but hearing their moans during the middle of the night was spine chilling enough to quell your curiosity.

Halfway into your meal, Prompto finally ran into the diner to join up with the group. "Aw no way, you guys started without me?!?" he whined, approaching the counter.  
"We can't wait forever, Prompto." Noctis mumbled between bites.

"Yeah, if you were hungry you shouldve come running here first!" Gladio added, taking a hefty spoonful from his dish.

"Or perhaps made quicker work of your advancements." Ignis chimed in, poking fun at Prompto for probably taking up Cindy's time.

"Argh you guys don't understand I lost track of time!!" Prompto gently slammed his hands on the counter. "It's not too late to order is it?!"

"We shall be retiring soon. It's getting rather late, and the earlier we rise the sooner we can meet with Lady Lunafreya." Ignis added after properly chewing his food. Noctis seemed to hasten his pace, excited for tomorrow to arrive... or just to get to sleep soon, he'd never admit the former.

Prompto became disheartened, it was painful to see him this way. You knew he wasn't terribly dissappointed but you still glanced downward at your plate, more than half of it untouched. You began to reason with yourself, unlike your companions, you weren't very useful in combat. You were capable of throwing out a powerful spell or two but usually you found yourself hiding behind rocks or shrubs until the danger was taken care of. You sighed to yourself, hopped off the seat, patted it and looked to Prompto.  
"You can have mine." You figured he needed it more, since he exherted much more energy than you ever would during combat. Prompto looked at you like you had saved his life.

"REALLY? ARE YOU SURE?!" he asked but he was already seated on the bar stool, ready to chow down.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't!" Maybe you sounded too agitated, you bactracked, "Uhm please, Prompto, regain your strength!" You added more enthusiastically, even throwing in a playful muscle flexing pose. Prompto wasted no time after thanking you for the meal. While the four boys ate you slipped outside the diner, it was a tad cold but at least the breeze was brought in warmer waves. Spotting the plastic chairs in front of the table, you ran over to take a seat and finally relax.

"I imagine those boys could be a realy mighty handful huh." Cindy stood in front of you, leaning down to meet your face. You didnt realize when you had fallen asleep, but it must've not been for too long since you could still see the boys in the diner. "Mind if i take a seat here, darlin? Keep each other some company." you gave her a nod, you didn't mind at all.

"I'm actually relieved to be able to talk to someone else." you nervously giggled. "We've been out on the road for quite a while. But this is the first stop we meet someone like you, willing to mingle with us."

"Well it just won't do to give y'all the cold shoulder. Though I do hafta admit ya did carry in an infatuation of mine." Cindy sat back on the chair, crossing her leg over the other.

"Huh...OH!" You turned your attention to the car. "You mean the Regalia!?"

"The one and only~! Boy what I would give to see whats under that hood. Folks 'round these parts don't necessarily come drivin in with anything half as excitin y'know" Cindy lit up as she gazed dreamily at the Regalia. It reminded you of the first time you saw it. However you knew nothing about cars, so really you couldn't have been as amazed as Cindy was right now.

"You know we'll probably be needing to get her fixed up soon." Gladio had approached you and Cindy first, motioning to the Regalia. Guess it was probably time for bed soon. Prompto was jogging up close behind, but apparently he had heard the conversation too.

"Yeah! Cindy, if you're up for it, we could really use someones help."

"Don't think anyone else here knows about cars like you do." Noctis's tired voice added in.

"Wow you boys have certainly made me the happiest gal in hammerhead!! If ya'll retirin for the night then leave er to me!! She'll be lookin spick and span in the mornin when y'all see her!!"

"Our most gracious thanks, Cindy" Ignis motioned everyone to hop into the caravan. "We'll eagerly await the morrow, a good evening to you, miss." Cindy waved back at everyone excitedly, and after you bid her the final good night she dashed straight toward the Regalia.

You didn't notice Prompto looming over you, trying to get a peek at Cindy from the caravan's door window until he audibly sighed. "Wow did you see how excited she got you guys?"

"Yeah yeah don't be so loud dude..." Noctis's eyes were squinting from the lack of sleep, "its bed time.."

Prompto groaned, pushing himself away from the window and towards the other boys who were already fixing their spots to sleep. Ignis called to you in concern but he settled for your answer: 'i'll go to bed soon'. Instead you just stood at the door window, staring at nothing in particular for hours. You couldn't wait to get away from hammerhead tomorrow morning, as much as you hated that thought.


End file.
